


Las diez cosas

by soupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Castiel, F/M, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Mysophobia, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Some angst, supernatural!AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupernatural/pseuds/soupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de que Sam tuviese un accidente y fuese trasladado a un hospital, Dean lucha contra sus miedos y lo acompaña, encontrándose con un hombre llamado Castiel Novak que, con una simple mirada, descubre un secreto que Dean ha intentado ocultar toda su vida. Él sufre de misofobia - miedo a los gérmenes - y aunque él asegura que todo está bien, Castiel descubre que eso no es cierto e insiste en ayudarlo a superar sus miedos, lo que lleva a Dean  a cuestionarse muchas cosas, incluidos sus sentimientos por Castiel. </p><p>Basado en el manga "Ten Count" de Takarai Rihito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Everything in the world is dirty._

_Slippers_

_Telephones_

_Door knobs_

_Train straps_

_The air breathed by other people…_

_“If you got it treated soon, I’m sure…”_

_I’m sure… it would become easier to breathe?_

_Ten Count. Volumen uno._

 

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo uno**

Cocinar es una de las pocas cosas que Dean todavía disfruta hacer. Le gusta lavar las verduras y que las hojas de lechuga brillen con las gotas de agua fresca. Le gusta trozar las zanahorias y los pimentones uno por uno, mezclando los colores en la olla junto al resto de los ingredientes. Disfruta el aroma que se va transformando a medida que la carne se cuece junto a las cebollas y otras especias. Pero por sobre todo, su parte favorita es ver el rostro de su hermano pequeño cuando da el primer bocado. Cómo sus ojos se agrandan al tiempo que deja escapar un sonido de satisfacción cuando traga.

– Edto efta debisiofo Deaf – Dean, quien ya está acostumbrado a que Sam hable con la boca llena, distingue las palabras que su hermano apenas puede pronunciar mientras intenta tragar un trozo especialmente grande de carne.

– Me alegra que te guste, Sammy

– Es Sam – por fin Sam ha conseguido tragar, no sin cierto esfuerzo, y mira a su hermano arrugando el ceño. – Te recuerdo que ya no tengo cinco años, Dean.

– Pues por la manera en la que comes, es como si tuvieras dos años, _Sammy_

Sam le mira enfadado y Dean no puede evitar reírse de los esfuerzos que hace su hermano por respirar y tragar al mismo tiempo. Sam hace mucho tiempo dejó de tener dos años y aunque le cueste asumirlo, está dejando de ser su hermanito pequeño, aquel que corría a su cuarto en esas noches en que tenía pesadillas y le pedía dormir con él. Ahora, Sam es un abogado graduado de Stamford que lleva en el bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja con un anillo de compromiso. 

– ¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?

– Disculpa, Sam. ¿Qué decías?

– Estás distraído. ¿Qué sucede?

– Nada. Sólo estaba recordando aquella vez que te disfrazaste de Batman y saltaste de aquel árbol.

Sam le miró, dibujando una media sonrisa.

– Era un superhéroe y quería volar. Tú también lo hiciste, pero no te pasó nada.

– Sí, pero olvidaste que yo era Superman y Superman si vuela, a diferencia de Batman – Dean sonrió con nostalgia – Joder. Es que todavía no puedo creer que te vayas a casar.

Sam palideció ante esa palabra y  bajó la mirada hasta su plato, moviendo distraídamente un trozo de zanahoria con su tenedor. – Todavía no sé si me voy a casar, Dean. Ella tiene que decir que sí primero.

– Pero si llevan de novios como un siglo – Dean le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de continuar. – Es decir, no te puedo imaginar con ninguna otra chica. Y te aseguro que Sarah tampoco se imagina con ningún otro chico – Sam sonrió, todavía mirando su plato. Sabía que esa era la forma que tenía Dean de decirle que todo saldría bien.

– Gracias

– Además, si no te casas, todavía podemos hacerte una despedida de soltero, no te preocupes – Sam por fin apartó la vista de su plato y lo miró, rodando los ojos.

– _Jerk_

– _Bitch._

La tensión que había sentido Sam momentos antes, se desvaneció, y nuevamente se sintió agradecido de Dean. Aunque fuera con esos comentarios tontos, siempre sabía cómo relajarlo y hacerlo sentir bien. Volvieron a concentrarse en la comida, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Terminaron de almorzar a eso de las tres de la tarde y, mientras Dean lavaba los platos, Sam lo observaba apoyado contra uno de los muebles.

– Dean… ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos la última vez?

Dean se quedó quieto, con las manos metidas en el agua jabonosa, ahogando el siseo de dolor que quería escapar de sus labios.

– Estoy bien, Sam. No necesito ayuda.

– Pero…

Dean se concentró nuevamente en los platos. No quería mirar a su hermano y ver nuevamente aquella expresión de preocupación. Él era el hermano mayor y era su deber preocuparse por Sam, no al revés. Sam se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

– No quiero presionarte, Dean. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

Dean soltó un suspiro.

– Lo sé, Sam. Pero te lo prometo, estoy _bien_.

La mano que estaba en su hombro se alejó, al tiempo que escuchaba a Sam soltar un suspiro antes de caminar hacia la puerta. 

– Te llamaré más tarde para decirte qué tal me fue. Nos vemos.

Dean asintió de forma ausente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

_Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz._

La frase seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez. Cada vez que Sam le decía eso, Dean evitaba la respuesta. Nunca le había dicho “no te preocupes, Sammy. Soy feliz” porque la verdad, es que no sabía cómo ser feliz. Al menos, no completamente feliz. Porque si bien había días en que todo en su pequeño mundo estaba _bien,_ había otros días en los que le costaba tanto respirar que le dolía el pecho y algo todavía más adentro. Sam quería que Dean fuese feliz, pero Dean sólo podía alcanzar la conformidad, de una vida tranquila y nada más. Porque aunque jamás lo admitiría con Sam o con ninguna persona, estaba empeorando. Porque jamás diría en voz alta que había mañanas en las que ir al trabajo se le hacía casi imposible. Que a su alrededor todo se estaba volviendo más y más negro y que las heridas de sus manos, que antes sanaban con rapidez, ahora tardaban días en cerrar por completo.

No. No podía decirle eso a Sam. Él sería feliz mientras Sam también lo fuese. Y Sam sería feliz mientras siguiese ignorando todos estos hechos.

Dean terminó de limpiar la cocina y fue nuevamente hasta el comedor. Suspirando, comenzó a limpiarlo todo por segunda vez.

 

* * *

 

Sentado en la pequeña sala de estar, con el libro “Canción de hielo y fuego” en una mano y una taza de café humeando sobre la mesa, Dean se sorprendió un poco cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Eran apenas las diez, así que Sam recién estaría llegando al restaurante. Miró la pantalla antes de contestar y arrugó el ceño al ver que, efectivamente, era Sam quien lo llamaba.

– ¿Sam?

– Disculpe. ¿Hablo con Dean Winchester?

El cuerpo de Dean se tensó de inmediato al escuchar la voz ronca de aquel desconocido.

– Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

– Mi nombre es Castiel – respondió el hombre, sin sonar ofendido por el modo en que Dean le había hablado – Tu hermano, Samuel, tuvo un accidente y…

– ¿Qué? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? – interrumpió Dean, sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a causa del miedo.

– Él está bien. Está siendo trasladado hacia el St. Joseph Medical Center…

–  Voy en camino.

Sin siquiera darle las gracias o esperar a que el otro hombre terminara de hablar, Dean cortó la llamada. Tomó su taza de café y la llevó hasta el fregadero. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo, así que de la forma más rápida que le fue posible, limpió la taza, guardó el libro que estaba leyendo y, tomando una toalla y ropa limpia, casi corrió al cuarto de baño, todavía pensando en qué era lo que le había pasado a Sam. El hombre que lo había llamado, había dicho que Sam estaba bien, pero ¿qué podía considerarse como “bien”? ¿Acaso necesitaría cirugía? ¿Qué pasaría si no se recuperaba?

_Esto es tú culpa, Dean. Te dije que no lo perdieras de vista, que lo cuidaras. ¡Y ahora casi muere!_

 Dean abrió los ojos, respirando con dificultad a causa del vapor que se estaba acumulando en el cuarto de baño, con el agua caliente casi dejando marcas en su piel, todavía escuchando la voz de su padre. Esto era su culpa. Lo había arruinado _otra vez._ Como siempre.

 _Eso es lo único que sabes hacer_.

Apoyó una de sus manos contra la cerámica húmeda, esforzándose por respirar mientras el pánico inundaba todos sus sentidos.

 – Respira – murmuró para sí mismo, intentando calmarse, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho. Necesitaba calmarse e ir al hospital. No había tiempo para tener un ataque de pánico en la ducha, pues Sam lo necesitaba y él debía estar allí para él. Luego de unos diez minutos, salió de su casa completamente vestido y se subió al impala que estaba estacionado en la calle. Las manos cubiertas por unos guantes, aferraron el volante con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos rozaran la tela de los guantes de forma dolorosa. Pero no le importó. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas y podía concentrarse en la carretera, todo el tiempo intentando que su mente dejara de mostrarle todos los posibles escenarios sobre el estado de Sam.

Cuando por fin llegó al hospital, se estacionó y caminó hasta el ascensor lo más rápido que pudo sin ponerse a correr y, cuando las puertas se abrieron en el primer nivel, soltó una maldición. ¿Dónde diablos estaría Sam? Miró a su alrededor y, entre la multitud de pacientes, sus familiares, las enfermeras y los doctores, logró distinguir un pequeño módulo que decía “informaciones”.

– ¿Si? – la mujer regordeta que estaba sentada tras el escritorio, ni siquiera apartó la vista de su pantalla cuando habló.

– Uh, hola. Busco a mi hermano, Samuel Winchester. Me llamaron diciendo que estaba –

– Está en Cuidados Intensivos, en el cuarto piso. Doble a la derecha hasta el final del pasillo y consulte a las enfermeras.

La mujer siguió tecleando luego de eso, así que Dean, sin decir nada más, fue hasta el ascensor más cercano, evitando tocar a las personas que caminaban distraídamente por el lugar y presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor. Afortunadamente, cuando las puertas de metal se abrieron Dean pudo darse cuenta de que estaba completamente vacío, por lo que presionó el número cuatro antes de quitarse los guantes y sacar la pequeña botella de jabón desinfectante que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sintió un ardor cuando el alcohol hizo contacto con la piel lastimada de sus manos, pero lo ignoró, pues el sentimiento de alivio que experimentó ante este simple acto, fue mucho mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Dean, colocándose nuevamente los guantes, caminó hasta la primera esquina que encontró y dobló hacia la derecha, tal y como le había indicado la mujer de informaciones. El pasillo era largo y oscuro, con un olor extraño mezcla de desinfectante y medicinas que era casi molesto. Mientras caminaba, Dean pudo distinguir a algunos pacientes a través de las puertas entrecerradas, observando cómo la mayoría de ellos estaban conectados a diferentes máquinas que emitían un sonido constante, contando cada latido de corazón y cada respiración.

 _¿Qué clase de enfermedad tendrán? ¿Serán contagiosas? Tal vez debería pedir una mascarilla. No. Necesito una mascarilla._ La ansiedad comenzó a ascender por su cuerpo, por lo que metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomó la botella de desinfectante, aferrándola con sus dedos como una forma de tranquilizarse. Por fin, el pasillo desembocó en un área más amplia, en la cual había un escritorio grande tras el cual, dos enfermeras conversaban en voz baja. Haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar el tono de su voz, Dean preguntó a una de las mujeres sobre su hermano. La más joven le sonrió coquetamente, pero fue la mayor de ellas quien le indicó el número de la habitación. Ignorando deliberadamente a la enfermera más joven, Dean dio las gracias y caminó por el otro pasillo que le indicaron y se detuvo frente a la puerta con el número 204 

– ¡Sammy! – casi gritó mientras caminaba hacia la camilla en la cual su hermano estaba recostado. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? Oh, joder.

Sam estaba recostado, con una máquina tomándole el pulso, un par de vendas en su cabeza y una pierna enyesada.

– Estoy bien, Dean – Sam intentó acomodarse mejor en la camilla, pero el esfuerzo por cambiar de posición hizo que soltara un siseo de dolor. Dean lo miró asustado, sin creer por un segundo de que Sam estuviese bien. – Es en serio. Sólo son rasguños.

– Y una mierda que voy a creer que estas bien. ¡Tienes una puta pierna enyesada! – Sam dibujó una sonrisa débil, pero no volvió a hacer el intento de moverse otra vez – Ahora dime qué mierda pasó.

– No fue nada grave. Sólo me tienen aquí hasta que tengan el resultado de las radiografías. Piensan que puedo tener alguna costilla rota, pero… – una de las máquinas que tenía conectada, soltó un beep y, por uno de los tubos, comenzó a descender un líquido transparente – Estoy bien, algo cansado… – la expresión de Sam se relajó y, soltando un suspiro, cerró los ojos.

– Hey. ¡Sam! – insistió Dean, pero Sam solo fue capaz de soltar un murmullo ininteligible antes de caer dormido.

– Es el efecto de la morfina – dijo una voz a su espalda. Era la misma voz grave que había escuchado a través del teléfono. Dean se giró y vio a un hombre apoyado contra la muralla cerca de la puerta. Tenía cabello negro y llevaba un abrigo sobre una camisa blanca y una corbata azul que curiosamente estaba puesta al revés. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Dean, sino que fueron aquellos ojos. Eran los más azules que alguna vez hubiese visto en su vida.

– Soy Castiel. Hablé contigo por teléfono – se presentó, apartándose de la muralla para acercarse a Dean.

– Sí, claro. Soy Dean – dijo. Castiel asintió, pues sabía perfectamente quién era – ¿Tú sabes qué sucedió? – Castiel asintió nuevamente, ahora de pie a pocos metros de Dean.

– Tu hermano fue golpeado por un taxi. Al parecer, el conductor perdió el control y tu hermano, al darse cuenta de ello, apartó a una mujer que estaba en el camino para evitar que ella fuese golpeada. La consecuencia fue que tu hermano recibió el impacto del automóvil.

Dean se giró para observar a su hermano. Típico de Sam poner en riesgo su vida para salvar la de otros. Si Dean no estuviese tan preocupado por su estado, se sentiría orgulloso de él.

– ¿Y el conductor del taxi? – preguntó volviendo a observar a Castiel.

– Fue llevado a la estación de policía. No tengo más detalles sobre esa información.

El sonido de las máquinas era lo único que se escuchaba ahora. Dean estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo valiente que había sido Sam y lo estúpido también que había sido por arriesgar su vida para salvar a alguien más. Volvió a mirar a su hermano, deteniéndose en el vendaje sobre su cabeza. ¿Y si se había dado un golpe severo en la cabeza y quedaba con alguna secuela? ¿Y si se había roto más de una costilla? ¿Y si…?

– Él está bien, Dean. Los vendajes en su cabeza sólo son para cubrir un corte que tuvo en su sien derecha. Su pierna sanará en pocos meses y, si las radiografías revelan que tiene alguna costilla quebrada, eso también se curará en pocos meses. Pero por lo demás, está fuera de peligro.

Dean asintió, pero aquellas palabras no sirvieron para calmarlo por completo. Nadie podría entender por qué le temblaban las manos y la voz al ver a su hermano allí, tendido en una camilla _otra vez_. Respiró profundo un par de veces, inundando su nariz con el fuerte olor a desinfectante que había en la habitación.

– Gracias, Castiel. Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano – Dean se volteó para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que Castiel lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos descendieron desde su rostro hasta sus manos, cubiertas por los guantes y luego volvieron a su rostro, llenos de curiosidad. Casi como un acto reflejo al darse cuenta de que Castiel se había fijado en sus manos, Dean las escondió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

– ¿Desde cuándo sufres misofobia?

 Las palabras resonaron en la habitación. Dean apartó la mirada con rapidez, sintiendo su corazón latiendo con rapidez.

– ¿Q-Qué?

– Misofobia – repitió Castiel, sin alterar el tono de su voz – El miedo a los gérmenes.

– Sé lo que es la misofobia – replicó Dean, fijando sus ojos en Castiel, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar el tono de su voz. Un miedo completamente diferente comenzó a bombear por sus venas.

– Entonces sabrás que existen tratamientos para las personas con tu condición y…

– Sí, lo sé – le interrumpió Dean – Pero no lo necesito.

– Tu calidad de vida puede mejorar de forma significativa y –

– ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mi puta vida! – gritó Dean, repentinamente enfadado. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando este tipo? Apenas se conocían. Joder, apenas habían hablado por cinco minutos. Él no sabía nada sobre su vida. ¡Nada!

Castiel lo miró sorprendido ante su reacción, pero sólo soltó un suspiró y asintió, sin decir una palabra más, lo que hizo que Dean, por alguna razón, se sintiera avergonzado por su comportamiento. Tal vez había sido un poco exagerado. Tal vez, no debería haberle gritado, pues en el fondo, Castiel tenía razón sobre lo que había dicho. Dean abrió la boca, dispuesto a disculparse, pero se vio interrumpido por un hombre que ingresó en ese momento a la habitación, caminando directamente hasta la camilla en la que se encontraba Sam.

– Me imagino que usted deber ser el hermano de Samuel – el médico miró a Dean a través de sus gafas cuadradas de montura. Dean asintió, mientras el médico observaba los signos vitales de Sam. – Soy el doctor Shepperd. Su hermano, como ya sabrá, tuvo un accidente cuyo resultado fue un corte en la sien derecha el cual fue suturado sin dificultad, el fémur de la pierna izquierda presenta una fractura la cual no requerirá de ninguna operación, ya que el hueso pudo ser acomodado sin problemas y que tardará al menos dos meses en sanar por completo y, según las radiografías que tomamos hace poco, tiene una costilla rota. El resto son solo rasguños que curarán solos. No hay daño neurológico ni cervical, por lo que sólo recetaré algunos calmantes para el dolor de la costilla y la vendaremos en cuanto Samuel despierte. La enfermera lo trasladará a la sala de recuperación y luego podrá irse a casa.

– Entonces, ¿está bien?

– Su hermano tuvo mucha suerte, jovencito.

El doctor le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se retiró de la habitación. Sam estaba bien y Dean sintió como un peso invisible abandonaba sus hombros, mientras una sonrisa de genuina felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro.

– Yo debo volver a mi trabajo – Dean volvió a mirar a Castiel, pues casi había olvidado que él seguía allí – Espero que tu hermano se recupere pronto. Adiós, Dean – Castiel caminó de vuelta hasta la muralla en la que había estado apoyado y tomó una mochila negra que estaba en el suelo y antes de dirigirse a la salida.

– ¡Espera! – Castiel se detuvo con la mano sobre el picaporte – Te agradezco que ayudaras a mi hermano y por haberme avisado. En serio –  Castiel asintió sin mirarlo y abrió la puerta –  Y de verdad, siento haberte gritado. Yo…

– Está bien. Hasta luego, Dean.  

La puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo y Dean miró el sitio por el cual Castiel había desaparecido, pensando en lo que él había dicho. ¿Cómo era posible que Castiel se diese cuenta de que sufría misofobia? En todos estos años, la única persona que sabía sobre su _condición_ era Sam. Pero Castiel lo había descubierto en sólo cinco minutos. _¿Cómo…?_

– Disculpe, señor Winchester, pero necesitamos que firme unos papeles antes de que llevemos a su hermano a la sala de recuperación. – La misma enfermera con la que había hablado anteriormente tenía ahora unas hojas en un sujetapapeles, las cuales le tendió para que las firmara. Una vez listo el papeleo, trasladaron a Sam hacia la segunda planta, afortunadamente a una sala individual. – Él despertará en una hora aproximadamente, así que si quiere, hay una cafetería en el quinto piso.

– Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme.

La enfermera asintió y miró la máquina en la cual todavía se registraban las pulsaciones del corazón de Sam. – Cuando despierte, presione este botón. Una enfermera vendrá para vendarle las costillas a su hermano y le dará la receta para los calmantes –  Y sin decir más, abandonó la habitación.

La habitación era más espaciosa que la habitación de UCI, sin tantas máquinas, sin ese extraño olor de las medicinas, y _sin tantos gérmenes_. Había una televisión pequeña y antigua empotrada en la esquina superior derecha, una mesa, una silla plegable y un sillón. Dean miró la silla, indeciso.

 _Probablemente está desinfectada. Pero quizás no. Quizás no tuvieron tiempo de desinfectar la habitación. Quizás, la persona que estuvo antes que Sam, utilizó la silla. Quizás…_ inconscientemente, Dean se había acercado hasta la silla y la miraba con atención. Tenía una mancha en la base, como una marca seca de café derramado. O tal vez no era café… tal vez era sangre, o algo mucho peor. Pero no había forma de saberlo con seguridad.

Era mejor quedarse de pie, pensó Dean, sólo por si acaso. Además, no estaba cansado. No _necesitaba_ sentarse.

Cuarenta minutos y 2800 pulsaciones después, Sam despertó con un bostezo que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas y le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor por la fuerza ejercida sobre su costilla rota.

– ¿D-Dean?

– Heya, Sammy – Dean se acercó hasta la camilla, dejando al menos un metro de distancia.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

– En el tercer piso. Te trasladaron hacia la sala de recuperación. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

– Mejor, aunque me duele un poco aquí – apuntó sus costillas del lado izquierdo.

– Eso es porque te quebraste una costilla, genio. ¿Por qué mierda te arrojaste contra un taxi? – ahora que Dean estaba seguro de que Sam estaba bien, el miedo fue dando paso al resto de sus emociones.

– No me arrojé contra un taxi, Dean. Sólo fue un accidente.

– Lo sé. Pero, Sam. ¿Te das cuenta de que te pudiste haber hecho mucho daño? Que pudiste haber… – Dean ni siquiera terminó la frase, pero Sam sabía lo que Dean había estado a punto de decir – Joder, Sammy. Esto es mi culpa.

– ¿Qué? – Sam se acomodó mejor en la camilla, esta vez ignorando el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo. – ¿Cómo es posible que el hecho de que yo me haya arrojado ante un taxi es tu culpa? ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? –  Dean abrió la boca para replica, pero Sam lo interrumpió – Esto es mi culpa. Mi culpa – insistió – Y no puedes decir lo contrario.

– Pero si yo…

– Si tú, ¿qué? Escúchame, Dean. Tú no puedes estar conmigo todo el tiempo y eso está bien. Soy un adulto que pronto va a casarse y que se mudará a California. Sé cómo cuidarme, pero los accidentes pasan y tú no tienes el poder para predecir cuándo o dónde sucederán, ni de prever cuando esté en peligro. Así que deja de pensar en que esto es tu culpa y relájate. Estoy bien y te prometo que no volveré a hacerme el héroe.

Dean quería replicar, pero sabía que Sam no lo escucharía. Se quedó en silencio, y Sam, pensando que había convencido a Dean, volvió a apoyar su espalda contra las almohadas y se dedicó a investigar con la mirada la habitación – Espera. ¿La hora de ese reloj es la correcta? – sus ojos se habían posado en un reloj blanco que estaba colgado en la pared, al otro extremo de donde estaba el televisor. Dean lo miró y asintió. Eran las once con quince minutos. – Mierda. Sarah. ¿Dónde está mi celular?

– Tranquilo. La llamé hace unos veinte minutos.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y, como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, Sarah entró a la habitación. Llevaba un vestido negro que se agitó tras de sí mientras se abalanzaba sobre la camilla para abrazar a Sam. La enfermera que la acompañaba, esperó hasta que Sarah lo examinó, lo besó y lo regañó antes de pedirle que se apartara para vendarle las costillas.

– Oh por Dios, Sam – soltó Sarah antes de cubrirse la boca con ambas manos. Bajo la bata, se escondían más moretones que la enfermera pronto cubrió con la venda.

– Estoy… auch… bien – Sam intentó sonreír, pero el efecto de la morfina cada vez era más débil y el dolor en sus músculos comenzaba a incrementarse. La enfermera finalizó su trabajo y Sarah se acercó nuevamente hasta la camilla.

– Ahora estás en buenas manos, Sammy – soltó Dean, haciendo que Sarah se ruborizara.

– Lo siento, Dean. Fui una maleducada. Ni siquiera te saludé.  

– Está bien. Tenías que asegurarte de que este idiota estuviese bien, lo entiendo.

– Hey, no estoy sordo, ¿sabes?

Sarah rió y el ambiente pareció relajarse. Como Sam todavía debía quedarse un par de minutos más antes de que le dieran el alta, Sarah se ofreció a buscar un par de cafés a la cafetería y algo para que Sam pudiese comer. Una vez solos, Sam observó a Dean con el entrecejo fruncido.

– Deberías sentarte, Dean. Te ves jodidamente cansado.

– Estoy bien, Sam

Dean miró de reojo la silla, fijándose en aquella mancha que a la distancia apenas era visible. – Sabes que está _limpia,_ ¿verdad? – insistió.

– Te dije que estoy bien – replicó Dean, enfadado. Se sentía agotado y sucio, y sólo quería darse una ducha y desinfectar sus manos, no sentarse en la estúpida silla.

 _Tu calidad de vida puede mejorar de forma significativa_ … Las palabras de Castiel resonaron en su mente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sam. Era la segunda vez en menos de una hora que se enfadaba por un comentario tan simple. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

– No encontré cappuccino con vainilla, así que traje uno normal y uno con caramelo… – Sarah entró en la habitación con dos vasos de café. Ambos muchachos la miraron y la tensión se hizo tan notoria, que Sarah los miró extrañada.

– No es necesario que te quedes, Dean. Sarah me puede acompañar hasta que me den el alta.

– ¿Estás seguro?

Sam asintió. – No te preocupes. Sé que estás cansado y quieres volver a tu casa. – Dean lo miró y se dio cuenta del mensaje oculto que le estaba dando. _Sé que estás incómodo y quieres volver a tu casa. Lo entiendo. No estoy enfadado._

– Me llamas cuando lleguen a casa, ¿de acuerdo? – Sam asintió y Dean le dedicó una sonrisa, agradecido.

El nivel de ansiedad estaba drenando toda la energía de su cuerpo y, mientras Dean volvía hacia los ascensores, sintió una picazón extraña en las manos. Pero había dos personas en el ascensor, por lo que tuvo que esconder las manos en sus bolsillos y esperar hasta que estuvo en la tranquilidad de su automóvil para sacarse los guantes y esparcir por cada trozo de piel el líquido desinfectante.

Manejó a través de las calles, ahora casi desiertas y apenas atravesó la puerta de su casa, se quitó los zapatos y caminó descalzo hasta su habitación, no sin antes arrojar los guantes sucios a un cesto que estaba situado a un lado de su armario.

 _Entonces sabes que hay un tratamiento para las personas con tu condición_ …

Las palabras de Castiel resonaron en su mente mientras las gotas de agua caliente lavaban el jabón y los gérmenes de su piel.

_Tratamiento_

Dean miró los cortes en sus nudillos, pensando en aquella palabra. Porque a pesar de que le había dicho a Castiel que no lo necesitaba y también le había dicho a Sam que todo estaba bien, Dean sabía que no era así. Pero ya lo había intentado en el pasado y había fallado. Había intentado una y otra vez el ir a la clínica y pedir una cita con un especialista, pero cada vez que llegaba a la entrada de la consulta, el miedo lo paralizaba y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había marchado de allí, tan decepcionado y frustrado consigo mismo, que finalmente dejó de intentarlo. Así que, con el pasar de los años, finalmente se acostumbró a un cierto “estilo de vida” con el cual todo funcionaba bien. La mayoría del tiempo.

 Pero en días como éstos, se volvía realmente difícil respirar.

_Tu calidad de vida puede mejorar de forma significativa y –_

_¿Y? ¿De esa forma se haría más fácil el poder respirar?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Como sale en la descripción, ésta es una historia que se basa en el manga de Takarai Rihito llamado "Ten Count". Lo pueden encontrar de forma online o preguntarme a mi de forma privada y yo les puedo enviar un link por si lo quieren leer. Es una historia increíble.  
> Eso sí, la historia que estoy escribiendo es parte de mi imaginación y solo estoy tomando este manga como inspiración - sólo una breve aclaración - . Espero que lo disfruten :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo!  
> Aviso que subiré un capítulo por semana. Mi primera idea era subir el día domingo, pero ya ven que me he atrasado. En todo caso, que habrá capítulo todas las semanas, es un hecho, así que espero que estén tan ansiosos como yo de saber qué pasará con Dean y su "problema".   
> (P.S: ando buscando un beta, así que si alguien conoce o quiere ofrecerse como voluntario, me avisan)

Sam estaba sentado a unos pocos metros, agachado, concentrado en algo que había en el suelo. Tenía unos tres o cuatro años y hablaba en voz muy baja con otro niño que estaba a su lado. Cuando ambos escucharon el ruido de pasos, irguieron la cabeza y el rostro de Sam se iluminó con una sonrisa, mostrando que le faltaba un diente de leche.

\- ¿Dean? – el pequeño Sam se levantó, revelando por fin lo que había en el suelo. Un par de pelotas de barro, el cual también cubría sus manos. Se limpió ambas manos en la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando dos marcas café sobre la tela ya manchada.

Dean le sonrió y se agachó para ponerse a su altura, pero en cuanto Sam se acercó unos pasos, abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió. Dean intentó acercarse a él, pero ya no era Sam quien lo miraba, sino que era su padre, con los ojos enrojecidos y una expresión de profundo desprecio en su rostro.

\- ¿Sammy?

\- Aléjate de él, Dean – John dio un paso hacia él y Dean pudo ver lo que se ocultaba detrás. Una camilla de hospital y, sobre ella, el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su hermano, inmóvil, tan pálido que era casi irreconocible.

\- Sam…

\- Esto es tú culpa, Dean. ¡No lo toques! – John gritó al ver que Dean alargaba un brazo como si quisiera tocar a Sam, a pesar de que los separaban unos cuatro metros. – Mírate. Tú causaste esto.

Dean, sin comprender, miró sus manos. Y soltó un grito de horror. Su piel estaba cubierta por miles de puntitos negros, que cada vez se iban acercando más a la piel de sus brazos.

\- Papá… - el terror hacía que le temblara la voz. Sentía cómo los gérmenes ascendían por su cuello, cubriendo sus mejillas. No podía respirar. John le observó, sus ojos llenos de asco. 

\- Eres _repugnante_

 

* * *

 

Dean despertó sobresaltado, con el sudor corriendo por la piel de su espalda, haciendo que la camiseta que usaba para dormir se le pegara en la piel. Se incorporó en su cama, todavía con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo con furia en su pecho. Apartó las sábanas que se habían enredado en sus piernas mientras se agitaba entre sueños y encendió la lámpara que había en la mesilla de noche. Los recuerdos que había intentado suprimir desde que se había enterado del accidente de Sam, por fin se habían liberado mientras dormía, y aunque no recordaba con exactitud todo el sueño, sí recordaba con exactitud los recuerdos que lo habían llevado a soñar aquello. Sammy, tendido en la camilla y los médicos diciéndole a él y a su padre que quizás no despertaría. Habían pasado años, pero Dean había sentido el mismo terror cuando lo había visto esa noche en el hospital.

Pero ahora, Sam estaba bien, intentó pensar. Sam estaba fuera de peligro y, probablemente, ahora estaría en su propia casa, con su novia, _a salvo._

Su respiración comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, por lo que buscó su celular para saber qué hora era.  Se puso de pie y lo encontró sobre otro mueble en su habitación, sin batería. Lo enchufó y, mientras cargaba, fue hasta el cuarto de baño. Se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón con el que dormía y los lanzó al cesto de ropa sucia, mientras se limpiaba el cuerpo de las gotas de sudor secas. Volvió a su cuarto y, mientras buscaba ropa limpia, su celular vibró, iluminando la pantalla, lo que indicaba que se había encendido. Una vez vestido, se acercó y se dio cuenta de que eran las seis de la mañana y que tenía dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Las llamadas perdidas eran de Sam y Sarah, por lo que imaginó que el buzón de mensaje sería de uno de ellos.

_“Hey, Dean. Te he llamado dos veces y no has cogido la llamada. Y si, todo está bien, no te preocupes. Sólo llamaba porque necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Me puedes llamar apenas escuches este mensaje? Gracias. Sarah te envía saludos._

Dean terminó de escuchar el mensaje y supo, por el tono de voz forzosamente despreocupado de Sam, que algo bueno no querría pedirle. Suspirando, comenzó a arreglar sus cosas. A pesar de que era domingo, decidió levantarse y a eso de las diez de la mañana, después de haber desayunado y haber visto el último episodio de Doctor Sexy que había grabado la noche anterior, decidió llamar a Sam y averiguar qué era lo que quería pedirle.

\- ¿Dean?

\- Hey, Sammy. ¿Acaso te desperté? – se sorprendió Dean, ya que generalmente era Sam el que se despertaba temprano todos los días y hacía ejercicios.

\- S-Sí – se interrumpió con un bostezo – Los calmantes que me han dado me dejan algo somnoliento

\- ¿Todavía te duele mucho?

\- Ya no tanto, pero debo quedarme en cama lo más que pueda para no forzar las costillas y es un asco, pero tampoco puedo apoyar mi pie enyesado. La pobre Sarah me ha tenido que ayudar en todo. Es como si volviese a tener dos años – Dean se rió ante ese comentario, aunque sólo una parte de él lo encontraba gracioso. La otra parte, se debatía en reprimir los recuerdos del Sam que había visto en su sueño.

\- Oye, escuché tu mensaje, así que ya puedes ir soltando lo que sea que quieras pedirme – dijo en un esfuerzo porque su voz sonara calmada.

\- Ah, sí. _Eso_ – la voz de Sam se tensó de pronto, y Dean comenzó a preocuparse, aunque le costaba imaginar qué podría ser tan malo – Es… es que…

\- Anda ya, Sam. – le instó Dean.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Castiel? El tipo que estaba ayer en el hospital conmigo – Dean tragó saliva y contestó afirmativamente. Por supuesto que lo recordaba – Bueno… ayer luego de que te marchaste, llegó una enfermera para decirme que habían encontrado su billetera y, como habían visto que me acompañaba, pensaron que yo lo conocía y, en fin, me he quedado con su billetera – Dean se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Sam continuara, aunque algo se removió en su estómago, intuyendo ahora cuál era ese favor que Sam se demoraba tanto en pedirle – Y… bueno… yo no puedo salir del departamento y Sarah está ocupada conmigo y con la galería y… Te lo juro que si pudiese pedirle este favor a otra persona, lo haría, pero…

Dean cortó la llamada, todavía escuchando los agradecimientos y las disculpas que Sam le decía desde el otro lado de la línea y se recostó en el sofá, sintiéndose cada vez más agotado. La perspectiva de tener que ver a Castiel nuevamente no era algo que le alegrase, sobre todo después del breve encuentro que habían tenido la noche anterior que no había terminado nada bien. Pero Sam se lo había pedido y, aunque eso significara un enorme esfuerzo, Dean no podía negarse a una petición de su hermano. Suspirando, se puso de pie – a pesar de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse allí, recostado y seguro – y fue a buscar una chaqueta, sus guantes y la llave del impala.

Media hora más tarde, ya estaba en el ascensor del edificio donde vivía Sam. Eran unos departamentos prácticamente nuevos en una zona bastante tranquila de Kansas, con una piscina en la azotea y unos jardines interiores que permitían a los habitantes de las torres pasear con sus hijos o sus mascotas sin problemas. La mujer que iba en el ascensor, intentó trabar conversación con él, pero siendo lo más educado que pudo, le dio a entender que no le apetecía nada el responder a sus preguntas, ni escuchar las historias sobre sus nietos. Por fin las puertas se abrieron en el décimo piso y Dean caminó por el pasillo y tocó el timbre, toqueteando inconscientemente con la mano izquierda la botella de desinfectante que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Hola, Dean – Sarah lo recibió en la puerta, con una sonrisa radiante mientras se ponía unos pendientes – Siento no poder acompañarte, pero me han llamado de la galería para decirme que los cuadros que esperábamos por fin han llegado – la chica lo guió a través del departamento hasta la salita de estar en la cual estaba Sam, recostado con la bandeja del desayuno sobre la mesa de centro. – Sam, ¿necesitas algo más, cariño?

\- No, todo está bien – Sarah se acercó para darle un beso de despedida, que Sam alargó por unos minutos, hasta que la chica se separó de él, con las mejillas algo más rojas – Que tengas un buen día.

\- Nos vemos. Adiós, Dean.

Sarah dejó la habitación y ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada hasta que escucharon la puerta principal cerrándose a lo lejos.

\- El baño está por ese pasillo. Y no te preocupes, Sarah lo ha desinfectado justo antes de que llegaras – Sam siguió recostado en el sillón, mirando a Dean sin darle mucha importancia. Por el contrario, Dean se quedó ahí, de pie, mirándolo intensamente.

\- ¿Se lo _dijiste_?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – El alivio que sintió Dean fue casi inmediato – Tú sabes que no le diré nada si tú no quieres. Pero le dije que estaba sucio y que seguro no querría que tú vieses el departamento todo desordenado. Como es la primera vez que vienes…

Sam no terminó la frase, y aunque sabía que Sam no estaba molesto por el hecho de que Dean nunca lo visitara, de todas formas sintió algo de culpabilidad. Caminó hasta el baño, todavía sintiendo ese peso extraño en la base del estómago. Sam se había mudado con Sarah hacía nueve meses y lo había invitado en más de una ocasión, pero la ansiedad que sentía incluso antes de subirse al impala no le permitía manejar y terminaba llamando a su hermano, pidiéndole disculpas y que ya se encontrarían en otra ocasión. Se lavó las manos a conciencia, ignorando como siempre los pequeños cortes que se habían hecho más profundos, y volvió a ponerse los guantes, a pesar de que la calefacción estaba encendida en el departamento.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Sam cuando Dean volvió a la sala de estar.

\- Se nota que Sarah tiene buen gusto – replicó Dean, observando la habitación con ojos curiosos. Estaba decorada con delicadeza, con los adornos necesarios y un par de cuadros que combinaban perfectamente con los colores de los muebles y de las paredes.

\- Bueno, yo también ayudé – Dean dibujó una media sonrisa, mientras intentaba respirar acompasadamente – Uh, te ofrecería algo de beber, pero ya sabes – hizo un ademán, señalando su pierna enyesada – Primera vez que vienes a mi casa y soy un asco de anfitrión.

\- No te preocupes, desayuné hace poco – Sam soltó un resoplido mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón, apoyando una mano sobre su costilla rota - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Aunque los calmantes no me gustan mucho. Es decir, cumplen su trabajo, no siento nada cuando los tomo, pero también… - bajó la vista un poco avergonzado – Sarah dice que me pongo a hablar ciertas cosas… del estilo de cosas que no dices cuando estás con tus cinco sentidos – Dean rió, imaginándose qué tipo de cosas diría. A veces, cuando era pequeño y hablaba dormido, Sam confesaba alguna maldad que hubiese hecho, o la nueva chica de la cual se había enamorado y todas las cosas que soñaba con decirle a la cara. Los recuerdos hicieron que se relajara un poco más, pero aún así, no fue capaz de sentarse junto a Sam.

\- Uhm, Sam. Acerca del favor que me pediste…

\- Oh, mierda. Es cierto – Sam tomó una bolsa transparente que había sobre la mesa y Dean se acercó para tomarla. – La he desinfectado, pero creí que te sentirías más cómodo así.

Todavía le daba un poco de asco tomar la bolsa, pero Dean agradeció de todos modos el gesto. Era mucho mejor que tocar directamente la billetera negra que había en el interior.

\- Ayer la revisé, buscando algún número de contacto o algo parecido, pero lo único que encontré, fue una credencial de un hospital, así que probablemente trabaja allí. Sé que es incómodo para ti – añadió Sam, viendo cómo Dean se removía incómodo ante la mención de un hospital – Te lo juro que si tuviese alguien más a quien pedirle este favor, o si pudiese hacerlo yo mismo, lo haría.

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro. – Lo sé, Sammy. No te preocupes. Puedo… puedo hacerlo. Tan solo debo dejarlo en la recepción y que alguna de las enfermeras se la entregue. – Sam asintió, aunque seguía mirándolo con culpabilidad.

\- Lo siento, Dean.

\- Deja ya de disculparte. Bueno, creo que es mejor que vaya ahora. Mejor terminar pronto con esto.

\- Gracias

Dean se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió del departamento, cruzando los dedos para no encontrarse a nadie en el ascensor. Por suerte, cuando las puertas se abrieron, no había nadie, y Dean fue capaz de soltar toda su frustración en un suspiro. Una vez dentro del impala, lanzó la bolsa con la billetera dentro sobre el asiento del copiloto y sacó sus guantes, vertiendo una gran cantidad de desinfectante sobre sus manos doloridas, contando mentalmente hasta diez. ¿Por qué mierda Castiel debía trabajar en un hospital? De todos los lugares posibles…

Llegó al hospital más rápido de lo que hubiese querido y se estacionó a unas pocas cuadras. A pesar de que el hospital tenía su propio estacionamiento, prefería ir allí caminando, pues tendría más tiempo para prepararse mentalmente. Tomó nuevamente la bolsa – ya tendría tiempo para sacarla una vez que estuviese en la recepción del hospital – y salió del impala.

El sol ahora brillaba con toda su intensidad, como si quisiera regalarles un día más de verano a pesar de que estaban a mediados de otoño, y Dean comenzó a sentir calor por culpa de los guantes y la chaqueta que llevaba encima, pero aun así no sintió ningún deseo por quitárselos de encima. Como era domingo, había menos movimiento que durante la semana, pero todavía tuvo que tener precauciones en no tocar a nadie, sobre todo tuvo que tener especial cuidado en aquellos niños – porque no debían de tener más de quince años – que iban pegados a sus teléfonos celulares, chateando o jugando o haciendo quizás que cosas. Dean seguía sin entender por qué un teléfono tenía que tener tantas jodidas y complicadas aplicaciones, si la función principal sólo era llamar y recibir llamadas.  Luego de esquivar a un grupo particularmente grande de siete ruidosas chicas que iban viendo un video en youtube,  Dean se encontró frente a frente con el hospital, y…

\- Tiene que ser una puta broma – murmuró para sí mismo.

Sam no le había dicho en qué hospital trabajaba Castiel y Dean tampoco se había molestado en averiguarlo, preocupándose sólo por saber cómo llegar. Había varios hospitales, después de todo. Pero al parecer, el jodido universo se quería reír de él, pues el hospital que estaba frente a él, era el mismo que había visto tantas veces cuando era más joven, ese al cual llegaba dispuesto a someterse a terapia para curar su misofobia y el mismo que miraba por varios minutos, sin atreverse a entrar. El que encerraba una solución, y todos sus miedos al mismo tiempo.  _¿Por qué?_

 

* * *

 

Castiel iba caminando distraídamente, sorprendiéndose por el sol poco común en aquella época del año y alegrándose de haber olvidado el abrigo en el hospital, porque así al menos no debía ir cargándolo en el brazo, como hacían muchas de las personas que caminaban por allí. Hacía tiempo que no iba caminando por esas calles a plena luz del día; generalmente salía del trabajo en la madrugada y regresaba a las pocas horas, así que se distrajo viendo los escaparates de las tiendas y las novedades que ofrecían. Vivía a unos cómodos veinte minutos del hospital – o diez, si caminaba deprisa – y es por esa razón que había decidido ir en su día libre a comprobar con sus propios ojos si es que había dejado realmente su billetera en el casillero. Y porque quería echarle una ojeada a la señora Jenkins. Era una mujer de unos setenta años, amable y de personalidad risueña que había cogido una neumonía que la mantenía en la UCI dadas las complicaciones propias de una enfermedad así y de la edad de la mujer. Y a pesar de que era un caso común – dentro de las enfermedades que les daban a los adultos mayores – Castiel se había tomado el caso a modo personal dado que la mujer parecía ser el único pariente vivo de su nieta de diez años, Cassandra, quien le había pedido con lágrimas en los ojos que por favor salvara a su abuela.

Iba tan concentrado pensando en la señora Jenkins y en Cassandra, que llegó casi sin darse cuenta a la entrada del hospital y vio, no sin cierto asombro, que Dean Winchester estaba de pie a pocos pasos de la escalera que llevaba a la entrada principal.

\- ¿Dean? – lo llamó una vez que estuvo más cerca de él. El hombre pareció dar un respingo pero se giró con una expresión que podría llamarse amable en su rostro. Castiel se fijó en que tenía pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz y se quedó observándolo con cuidado. La noche anterior, con las luces fluorescentes del hospital, no se había percatado de ese detalle.

\- ¿Castiel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Castiel por fin apartó la mirada de esas pecas – no sabía por qué le habían llamado tanto la atención – y se concentró en lo que le estaba diciendo Dean.

\- He venido a buscar unas cosas que olvidé. ¿Y tú? ¿Sam está bien? – preguntó, aunque sabía que el hermano menor de Dean no estaría en el hospital. La noche anterior, cuando se marchó, sabía que Sam estaría bien y que las lesiones que tenía, aunque fuesen dolorosas, no eran graves.

\- Sam está bien – el rostro de Dean pareció iluminarse un poco – Gracias nuevamente por haberlo ayudado, Castiel, en serio. – Castiel negó con la cabeza como quitándole importancia.

\- Cualquiera hubiese hecho eso

Dean pareció querer rebatir, pero no dijo nada. Se quedaron en silencio, momento en que Castiel aprovechó para mirar a Dean con atención nuevamente. Llevaba una chaqueta ligera de color negro y unos guantes a juego, lo que no lo sorprendió en absoluto en esta ocasión. Una de las soluciones que adoptaban las personas con misofobia era usar guantes para que su piel no tuviese contacto con las superficies que ellos consideraban contaminadas y en algunos casos, hasta eran capaces de usar mascarillas y ropa que dejase la menor cantidad de piel expuesta. Dean tuvo que darse cuenta de que Castiel lo estaba casi examinando, pues comenzó a hablar nuevamente, mientras escondía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, claramente incómodo.

\- Eh, Castiel. Esto-Esto es tuyo – Dean estiró el otro brazo, tendiéndole una bolsa plástica que contenía un objeto rectangular de color negro. Castiel recibió la bolsa, cuidándose de no tocar a Dean pues sabía lo incómodo que lo pondría y abrió la bolsa. Era su billetera.

\- ¿Dónde estaba? – preguntó, abriendo la billetera. Todo estaba allí, desde sus tarjetas de crédito, su credencial del hospital y el poco efectivo que había dejado.

\- Una enfermera la encontró ayer y se la entregó a Sam, pues creía que ustedes dos se conocían. Y como Sam no puede moverse mucho por el yeso en la pierna y la costilla rota, me pidió que te lo trajera.

Dean lucía bastante incómodo, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello varias veces, señal inequívoca de ese estado.

\- Muchas gracias, Dean. Sé lo difícil que debe ser esto para ti – replicó Castiel con amabilidad, intentando que Dean se sintiera un poco mejor, pero el efecto fue todo lo contrario. Dean dejó de frotarse el cuello, pero lo miró aún más apenado.

\- Lo siento – soltó de la nada. Castiel lo miró con curiosidad, intentando saber a qué venía eso – Ayer… no debí gritarte, ni decirte lo que te dije. Es sólo que… me sorprendió que te dieras cuenta de… de mi _problema_

\- Oh – así que ése era el problema - ¿A cuántas personas les has hablado sobre esto?

\- A nadie. Es decir, Sam lo sabe, y mi tío Bobby también – Castiel asintió para sí mismo. Eso explicaba muchas cosas – Por eso… siempre he sido cuidadoso con este tema, y la gente que me conoce, sólo cree que tengo una manía por la limpieza, o a lo mucho, que tengo una especie de síndrome obsesivo compulsivo. Por eso, me preguntaba, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Castiel volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo, sopesando la respuesta. Para él, todo en Dean le había indicado que sufría de misofobia, pero tal vez eso era producto de su entrenamiento médico y otras experiencias personales, pero no quería decirle eso a Dean. Aquello conllevaría a una respuesta complicada, así que lo pensó bien antes de soltar lo que realmente había llamado en primer lugar su atención – Fueron tus guantes.

\- ¿Mis guantes? – el ceño de Dean se pronunció aun más. – No entiendo…

\- A pesar de que estamos en otoño, las temperaturas no son lo suficientemente bajas como para que las personas tengan la necesidad de usar guantes. Y los que llevabas ayer, a diferencia de los que estás usando hoy, eran de un color más claro, lo que hizo posible distinguir una pequeña mancha que, supongo, era sangre. Y si bien podría haber sido producto de cualquier cosa, la mancha estaba en la zona de los nudillos. Precisamente, es esa zona de la piel la primera en romperse cuando una persona tiene tendencia a lavar repetidamente sus manos, lo que me llevó a pensar que podrías sufrir de ese problema – terminó Castiel, utilizando el mismo término que Dean para referirse a su misofobia. Había tratado de que su explicación sonara simple, sin darle mucha importancia, pero Dean lo miraba asombrado.

\- Woah. ¿Llegaste a esa conclusión _sólo mirando mis manos_? Joder. No quisiera saber lo que descubres cuando miras a una persona por más de cinco minutos.

Castiel nuevamente lo miró extrañado, sin saber si Dean le estaba dando un cumplido o no. Dean pareció darse cuentas de sus dudas, porque replicó apresuradamente de que no lo decía de mala forma, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera. Dean parecía amable y por eso, Castiel sabía que debía ayudarlo. Se lo debía a Michael.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije ayer? – La sonrisa de Dean se desvaneció – Realmente un tratamiento podría ayudarte.

\- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en el tema? – la voz de Dean sonaba tensa, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo por no ponerse a gritar otra vez.

\- Sólo quiero _ayudarte_ , Dean.

\- Tú ni siquiera me conoces. Joder, esta ha sido la conversación más larga que hemos mantenido y han sido como diez minutos. Tú no sabes nada de mí y yo no sé nada de ti. ¿Por qué?

Castiel suspiró. Lo que decía Dean tenía mucho sentido. ¿Cómo se sentiría él si un extraño comenzara a hablar sobre él y sus problemas y comenzara a decirle que existían tratamientos y cosas así?

\- Mi nombre es Castiel Novak. Tengo 32 años y nací en Illinois. Mi madre murió cuando tenía 10 años y mi padre nos abandonó a los pocos meses después, por lo que quedamos al cuidado de mi hermano mayor Zachariah. Tengo un hermano más, Gabriel, quien es tres años menor que yo y que vive en Nueva York. Estudié medicina en la Universidad de Kansas y ahora trabajo en este hospital. Ahora ya sabes quién soy, o al menos, una parte de lo que soy. Ya no somos unos completos extraños – finalizó Castiel. Dean casi soltó una risa, pero se contuvo.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Castiel Novak.

Castiel sonrió al darse cuenta de que Dean parecía más relajado. El teléfono de Dean comenzó a sonar. Dean miró la pantalla y luego a Castiel.

\- Disculpa. Debo irme. – Dean volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo y giró sobre sus talones para marcharse en la dirección contraria. Pero antes de dar un solo paso, giró su cabeza y miró por sobre su hombro a Castiel – Si decidiera someterme a un tratamiento, ¿realmente funcionaría?

\- Por supuesto – aseguró Castiel.

\- Entonces… me lo pensaré, ¿vale?

Sin esperar respuesta, Dean se alejó a paso rápido. Castiel no pudo dejar de sonreír ante esa inesperada respuesta por parte de Dean. Tal vez con él _lo lograría_.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean se sentó en el asiento del piloto en el impala, reflexionando sobre su breve encuentro con Castiel. Había terminado mucho mejor que su primera conversación e incluso ahora sabía muchos más datos sobre este hombre que sentía tantas ganas por ayudarle. Era extraño, pero tenía una sensación extraña cuando estaba con Castiel. Como si él fuese un viejo amigo, que lo conocía mejor que nadie. Que conocía y comprendía su _problema_ mejor que Sam o que Bobby. Y también estaba el hecho de que eran más parecidos de lo que Dean imaginaba.

Castiel había perdido a su madre al igual que él y, si bien John nunca los había abandonado completamente, estuvo ausente casi toda su infancia y adolescencia hasta que había muerto diez años atrás en un confuso accidente automovilístico. Y también había asistido a la Universidad de Kansas, aunque Dean no recordaba haberlo visto nunca en ese lugar. Pero esos eran sólo coincidencias que reafirmaban aquel extraño sentimiento por Castiel, esa cercanía o conexión que tenía con él.

El celular volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo, y Dean por fin salió de su ensimismamiento. Contestó sin siquiera mirar la pantalla y no se sorprendió al oír la voz de Bobby.

\- ¿Por qué carajo demoraste tanto en contestar? – fue lo primero que escuchó Dean.

\- Calma, Bobby, que yo también te quiero – resopló Dean, casi sonriendo – Estaba ocupado.

\- Lo siento, pero es que he tratado de comunicarme contigo todo el jodido día, pero este celular está fallando y me arrojaba el buzón de voz casi de inmediato – Dean casi podía imaginar la cara de frustración de Bobby. El tipo era un genio en mecánica automotriz, pero de celulares o cualquier otra tecnología, sabía menos que un niño de 5 años. – En fin, ¿estás en tu casa? Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

\- Ahora mismo estoy fuera, pero estaré allí en media hora

\- Bien. ¿Te parece si nos encontramos allí en una hora? Sé qué es más cómodo para ti, aunque sería bueno si tú quisieses venir a mi casa – Dean, inconscientemente apretó la botella de desinfectante y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias. Prefiero que vengas tú a mi casa. Cocino mejor que tú después de todo.

Bobby soltó un bufido que sonó más parecido a una carcajada y aceptó ir a casa de Dean. La llamada se cortó y Dean volvió a guardar su celular. Los dedos con que aferraba la botella de desinfectante se relajaron un poco, mientras pensaba que tenía que terminar con esa manía antes de que se transformara en algo permanente. Giró la llave para encender el motor, pero antes de que pudiese quitar el freno de manos y hacer el camino de vuelta a su casa, su celular volvió a vibrar, esta vez a causa de un e-mail. Miró la pantalla, sorprendido al ver que era Charlie.

_Hey, Dean!_

_Sé que es bastante extraño que te envíe un mail un fin de semana, pero Dorothy me ha dicho que Bobby convocará una reunión mañana, así que probablemente te esté buscando para conversar contigo sobre ese tema. O quizás ya lo sabes._

_De todos modos, te aviso. Al menos ahora estarás prevenido._

_Y sí, me debes una. Deberías comprarme un regalo (broma!)_

_Nos vemos._

_Charlie B._

Ahora entendía por qué Bobby quería reunirse con él. Tecleó lo más rápido que pudo un mail de agradecimiento a Charlie y, con menor entusiasmo que antes, regresó a su casa.

A las dos de la tarde en punto, Bobby tocó el timbre y Dean, que ya se había preparado mentalmente para la conversación que tendría con Bobby, fue a abrirle la puerta. Como Bobby era la otra persona a excepción de Sam que conocía su problema, no tuvo inconvenientes en sacarse sus zapatos y dejarlos en la entrada para luego lavarse las manos – eso era algo que Dean siempre les pedía, sin poder evitarlo hasta que al fin, Sam y Bobby se habían acostumbrado – y luego fue a sentarse a la sala de estar. Dean ya había dejado unas cuantas cervezas frías y un par de vasos perfectamente acomodados para que las cervezas no mancharan su mesa y los vasos apoyados sobre sus respectivos posavasos.

\- ¿Y bien? - Dean soltó una vez que Bobby le hubiese dado el primer sorbo a su cerveza.

A diferencia de Dean, Bobby claramente no tenía inconvenientes en beber directamente de la botella, que si bien estaba limpia – Dean se había asegurado de eso – para Dean era algo imposible de realizar. Bobby no respondió enseguida, sino que todavía con la botella en la mano, se recostó cómodamente en el sofá.

\- Mañana habrá una reunión con la junta – Dean se tensó un poco a pesar de que ya sabía esa información gracias a Charlie – Y esta vez, tienes que asistir.

Dean sujetó el vaso con cerveza, pero no bebió. - ¿Por qué quieres que vaya? Yo no soy relevante en esas jodidas reuniones y hasta ahora, no había sido necesario. – Siguió mirando a Bobby fijamente, evaluando su reacción, pues lo que decía era cierto. Desde que había entrado a trabajar, Bobby le había permitido saltarse todas las reuniones y las fiestas de la compañía, entonces ¿por qué ahora era diferente?

\- Sabes que yo no tengo problemas con que faltes a esas reuniones. Joder, si yo pudiese faltar, también lo haría, pero… - suspiró – La gente ha comenzado a notar tus ausencias. Después de todo, tú eres casi mi mano derecha.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado? – Dean por fin bebió un trago de su cerveza y lo agradeció internamente. Estaba fría y la temperatura había comenzado a ascender conforme las horas pasaban y las nubes desaparecían temporalmente del cielo.

\- Este es un trato importante, kiddo – replicó Bobby – Y la junta al completo estará allí para discutir las decisiones. Una asociación con alguien tan reconocido como  Ryan Friedlinghaus no es algo que suceda todos los días.

Dean se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Ryan Friedlinghaus?  Observó a Bobby y se dio cuenta que él tampoco lo asimilaba del todo. Si bien el taller – o mejor dicho, la franquicia que tenían de talleres automotrices de restauración, mantención e incluso de modificación y personalización de autos – estaba siendo bien reconocido en el mundo automotriz, que alguien como Ryan Friedlinghaus se quisiera asociar con ellos, era algo que jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza ni es sus mejores sueños. Y Dean debía reconocer además, que era uno de sus ídolos, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

\- Pero sigo sin entender por qué mi presencia es necesaria en todo esto – repitió Dean, una vez que salió de su asombro – No soy un experto negociador ni nada por el estilo y de seguro que tú y la junta podrán tomar la mejor decisión solitos.

\- No es eso, Dean – Bobby se incorporó en el sillón, dejando la cerveza sobre otro posavasos – Tienes que entender que para la junta ya es extraño que tú aparezcas tarde mal y nunca en la oficina y que nunca aparezcas en ninguna reunión o en las fiestas de fin de año o esas cosas. Eres casi un mito para todos. Y la junta quiere ver al genio detrás de todas estas gestiones porque, sin ti Dean, jamás podríamos haber llegado tan lejos.

\- Eso no es cierto – murmuró Dean, sintiendo un calor extraño en las mejillas – Tú ya te las arreglabas bastante bien sin mí.

\- Pero gracias a ti ahora podríamos estar asociados a West Coast Customs – admitió Bobby con una sonrisa.

Dean no dijo nada. Bobby tal vez querría atribuirle a él el éxito de la compañía si quería, pero eso no mejoraba su situación, sino que lo complicaba todo un poco más. No le apetecía nada estar en una sala de reuniones sentado al lado de personas que no conocía, escuchando cosas que a él en realidad no le interesaban y a las que tampoco podría prestarles mucha atención ya que su mente y su cuerpo estarían constantemente preocupados por los gérmenes. Pero sabía también que Bobby no se lo estaría pidiendo si no fuese realmente necesario. Y Bobby había hecho tanto por él todos estos años, no sólo ayudándolo cada vez que podía mientras Sam y él eran adolecentes, sino que también le había dados las facilidades de trabajar desde su casa.

\- Está bien – se resignó – Estaré allí.

Bobby casi lo miró con orgullo. – Sé que es difícil para ti, pero créeme que estas reuniones no se repetirán mucho en el futuro. Con que asistas a una o dos al año, todo estará bien.

Dean asintió pero no dijo nada. La perspectiva de lo que le esperaba al día siguiente no era nada alentadora, así que se dedicó a terminar su cerveza con rapidez.

\- En fin. No te quito más tiempo – Bobby hizo ademán de levantarse y Dean salió de su ensimismamiento.

\- Espera, ¿acaso no vas a almorzar? – Bobby le miró sorprendido por unos segundos – Vamos, he preparado algo genial.

Dean todavía no se sentía cómodo compartiendo su mesa con más personas, pero Sam le había ayudado poco a poco con ese dilema y mientras Bobby y él comían recordando viejas anécdotas, Dean recordó que Bobby no sabía nada del accidente.

Bobby se mostró sorprendido y enfadado por lo que había hecho Sam, tildándolo de ser un _“gilipollas irresponsable que terminaría quebrándose la cabeza para hacerse un puto héroe”_ , pero para cuando se marchó, prometió que iría a verlo y no lo regañaría mucho.

\- Sólo lo suficiente para que no lo vuelva a hacer – le aseguró a Dean mientras se ponía nuevamente sus zapatos – Nos vemos mañana, Dean.

Una vez que el Cadillac negro desapareció por la calle, Dean se fue al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, todavía sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Por primera vez, desde que había salido de la universidad, no le apetecía nada que llegara el día lunes.

 

* * *

 

La reunión, tal y como Dean esperaba, fue horrible. Primero, porque era costumbre dar la mano a las personas que allí se encontraban y tuvo que soportar las miradas sorprendidas cuando Dean no les devolvía el saludo. Segundo, porque como era de esperar, no pudo entender ni una palabra porque su mente y todos sus sentidos estaban alertas, mostrándole lo contaminados que estaban todos, incluido el salón donde tuvo que estar por casi dos horas. Tercero, porque la ansiedad le obligó a salir casi disparado del salón hacia el cuarto de baño privado que había en la oficina de Bobby, lo que derivó en susurros curiosos y miradas acusadoras. Cuarto, porque las heridas en sus manos se hicieron aún más profundas y dolorosas luego de que se las lavara cuatro veces seguidas.

Pero al fin, Bobby le había encontrado en la oficina y le había dicho que ya no era necesario que siguiese allí y que podía marcharse a su casa. Dean no puso reparos y se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

\- ¿Dean? – una voz femenina le hizo detenerse antes de pulsar el botón para llamar el ascensor. Se giró y el pelo rojizo y los audífonos amarillos tan inconfundibles fue lo primero que observó antes de bajar un poco más y observar los ojos amables y llenos de curiosidad de Charlie Bradbury. - ¿Dean Winchester? ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de Charlie, a diferencia de muchas de las personas que se había encontrado en la reunión, no era acusadora, sino que denotaba la más simple curiosidad.

\- He tenido una reunión – dijo Dean, devolviéndole la sonrisa a medias – A propósito, muchas gracias por haberme avisado sobre eso, Charlie.

\- Está bien. Aunque pensé que no asistirías – Charlie subió con él al ascensor que, por suerte, no tenía más ocupantes.

\- Bueno, Bobby me convenció – admitió Dean - ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues en el departamento de finanzas?

\- No. Ahora me han cambiado hacia el de publicidad, aunque a veces también evalúo a la competencia – soltó como si tal cosa. Dean ahora sonrió con sinceridad.

\- Sabes que no deberías hackear las cuentas de los otros talleres – advirtió Dean medio en broma.

\- Bah. No es mi culpa que no sepan nada de computación. – Charlie se encogió de hombros. Las puertas se abrieron en el vestíbulo y ambos salieron de allí – Hey, ¿me acompañas a buscar un café?

Dean se tensó al instante. Charlie, que estaba mirando su celular, no se dio cuenta de nada – por suerte – y para cuando volvió a mirar a Dean, éste ya había recuperado la compostura. Estaba a punto de soltar una disculpa para no acompañarla, cuando un tipo alto, con barba y ojos azules, se acercó hasta ellos. Los años no habían hecho muchos cambios en él, por lo que Dean lo reconoció casi de inmediato y la sorpresa que sentía se vio reflejada en ese rostro.

\- ¿Winchester? – fue lo primero que dijo. Su voz era un poco más ronca de lo que recordaba.

\- Benny – una auténtica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Joder, realmente eres tú. No puedo creerlo.

Dean tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero sus brazos estaban quietos a cada lado de su cuerpo. No podía creer que Benny Laffite estuviese allí. Habían pasado cinco largos años desde la última vez que lo había visto.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí? – preguntaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo. Charlie soltó una risita disimulada al tiempo que ambos hombres asentían. – Joder, nunca te había visto por aquí – replicó Benny.

\- Trabajo casi todo el tiempo en casa – respondió Dean - ¿Y tú?

\- Llevo apenas seis meses.

Siguieron mirándose, sin saber qué decir. Era un encuentro extraño, sorpresivo, para el cual ninguno de los dos estaba preparado. Charlie, que pareció sentir la incomodidad de ambos ahora que había pasado la sorpresa, los invitó a ambos a buscar un café. La siguieron hasta una pequeña cafetería que quedaba a unas dos cuadras y, mientras Charlie pedía los cafés en la barra, Benny y Dean la esperaron afuera.

\- Cinco años, ¿eh? Nos has cambiado mucho – admitió Dean – Incluso tu barba sigue igual.

Benny sonrió, agachando un poco la cabeza. – No, Dean. _Nada_ ha cambiado.

Esta vez fue el turno de Dean de agachar la cabeza, sintiendo un calor extraño en las mejillas y en el cuello. – No es momento para hablar de esas cosas, Benny – advirtió Dean, todavía evitando su mirada. El silencio se interpuso entre ambos, hasta que Charlie asomó la cabeza por la puerta y les pidió ayuda para cargar con la comida. Benny se ofreció de voluntario, dándole la oportunidad a Dean de quedarse solo por unos momentos. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Benny y él se encontraran? ¿Una en un millón? Probablemente. Pero aun así, allí estaba. Con esa sonrisa amable y esos ojos cálidos que le habían quitado el sueño más de una vez. Unos ojos azules que, tal vez eran un poco más opacos que los de Castiel, si lo pensaba con detenimiento. Los de Castiel eran de un azul más profundo, casi eléctrico.

Dean detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué se había puesto a pensar en Castiel? ¿Y desde cuando sabía lo azules que eran sus ojos?

Benny y Charlie aparecieron a través de la puerta cargando con los cafés y algunos dulces, pero Dean necesitaba marcharse ya. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, sin contar las ganas que tenía de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Benny pareció decepcionado, al igual que Charlie cuando les dijo que debía irse a casa.

\- Tenemos que hablar – pidió Benny. Su voz sonaba casual, pero había algo en su mirada que le dio a entender a Dean el verdadero significado. Realmente ambos necesitaban hablar, de todas aquellas cosas que habían quedado pendientes cinco años atrás, por lo que, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía que no lo hiciera, accedió a que se reunieran en un par de días.

Los acompañó de vuelta al edificio y fue hasta el estacionamiento, agotado, pensando que el universo tenía un jodido sentido del humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Como he dicho, habrá capítulo todas las semanas y, como este fin de semana no tengo tiempo, he decidido subir ahora.  
> Aclaraciones: Ryan Friedlinghaus es el dueño de West Coast Customs y, si bien no conozco a la perfección su empresa, he visto su programa varias veces y él es uno de los grandes en la industria de modificación de automoviles (lo podéis buscar en Google, el tipo es un genio). En mi universo, la compañía de Bobby es algo similar. Y sí, Bobby es "empresario", pero fiel al Bobby de la serie, tenía que estar relacionado con autos, ¿no?  
> Habrá más datos de la compañía en el futuro, así que tal vez ahí se entienda mejor todo esto, al igual que la aparición de Benny.  
> Gracias por leer y dejar kudos!


End file.
